


Sea dwellers and CPR

by Stonemedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which reader is a little oblivious, and Eridan tries to get a little action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea dwellers and CPR

“Eridan, I really don’t think that’s a good idea!” You called, watching him arrogantly swagger up to the edge of the dock, his smirk never leaving his face as he waved you off. Trying not to be distracted by his nearly bare form, you pouted over at him, intent on getting your point across.

“Don’t wworry your little fuckin head over it (Y/N), just wwatch.” You had known the sea-dwelling troll for a few months, your friend Jade having introduced the two of you during a giant get together of sorts. Sure he had been cocky and rather rude, but after sticking around for a while and just…well, talking to him, he’d warmed up to you.

He was still rude, and cranky, and he _still_ seemed to look down on you for your human, land dwelling nature- but from time to time he’d actually be kind. When your boyfriend had broken up with you, it was Eridan who’d taken you to his hive- trying to cheer you up with tales of his adventures. When you’d accidently hurt yourself while messing around with his things one day, he’d been the one to freak out- fretting over your injury until you were fully healed.

And when you’d told him about your desire to go swimming due to the warming weather? It was him who’d decided to randomly show up at your home, dragging you out to his favourite swimming spot. Although, he wasn’t too happy with Rose, who’d decided to tag along since she’d been visiting you for the day. Said friend was currently reading further away under the shade of a large tree, seemingly content with watching you and Eridan have fun.- or maybe examining you was a better word, seeing as she knew how flushed you were for the troll.

Not that you’d ever tell him that.

No, you knew he was more than likely flushed for someone else, so why bother with the rejection? Just…being friends with him was enough for you.

“But we don’t know-” You began, only to be cut off by a loud splash as he launched himself into the water, his form quickly disappearing from sight. Rushing forward, you eyed the water, looking for any sign of him as the small waves lapped at the posts beneath you.

“Eridan?” You called again, (E/C) eyes hastily scanning everywhere in sight, your heartbeat beginning to soar as time ticked by.

Finally panicking as the two minute mark hit, you hastily jumped in yourself, eyes open and breath held as you scanned around you for your sea-dwelling friend.

Further and further you swam, lungs screaming at you for air and then-

_There!_

There he was few feet from you, his hair lazily floating around his head. Quickly swimming over you grabbed his arm, tugging his unresponsive from up with you until you hit the top- gasping for air while coughing.

“Eridan, Eridan?!” No response. His eyes were closed and as far as you could tell his chest wasn’t moving either. Frantically tugging him behind you, you made for the shore, then pulled him out with you until only his legs were left in the water.

Leaning over quickly, you pressed your ear against his chest, taking note that while his heart was still beating, his _wasn’t_ breathing.

_You couldn’t let your ‘flush-crush’ die! Not while there was something you could do about it!_

Pulling away and quickly tilting his head back (while carefully avoiding his horns), you ignored the sound of Rose’s approach, you lips quickly pressing down on the fallen trolls as you attempted to revive him, tried to pull his mouth open with your hand so you could breath for him-

“…(Y/N)…” The girl behind you began, amusement lacing her voice as you pulled away to look at her.

“Rose, Rose you have to call someone, Eridan-”

“-Is a sea-dweller.”

“I _know_ that, but Rose he isn’t….isn’t…” Like a bat to the head, the realization hit you, your eyes slowly turning back to look at the still troll by your knees. His face was flushed a light purple, yet his body was still seemingly unresponsive as you let go of his shoulder.

_Sea-dweller…_

As in- _CAN BREATH UNDERWATER_ , _HAS GILLS, IS PERFECTLY FINE AND_ -

Stuttering slightly, you pulled away from him with a blush, eyeing him as one of his squinted open, a pout forming on his face as he watched you, ear fins twitching lightly in irritation.

“Wwhat, done already? I havve to say Angelfish, you look real fuckin cute all flustered like that.” He started, a slight purr to his voice as one of his hands came up to lightly touch his lips.

“Oh my gog…” You had nothing else to say as he slowly pulled himself up, still sitting before you as his pout turned into a small smirk. His hand left his lips to reach for you, lightly moving to play with a strand of your wet hair as his yellow and violet eyes watched you intently.

“Wwhat’s the matter Angelfish, do _YOU_ need a little…what is it again? _CPR?_ I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Yes, that was a definite purr lacing his tone.

_“Oh my gog…”_ And yep, his ear fins were definitely moving, fluttering slightly as his face neared your own.

“Angelfish?”

“I think you’ve broken her Eridan.”

Before you could tell what was happening, slightly chapped lips met your own, your eyes widening in surprise as grey filled your vision. It didn’t last long at all, just a few tender, confusion filled seconds of lips moving against your own, attempting to coax you into something more.

Then he pulled away, his smirk clear as day and blushes burning both of your faces as Rose merely shook her head, walking off with a sigh.

“E-Eridan…?”

“There, all better. Can’t havve my matesprit broken now, can I?”

“M-Matesprit?!”

He did nothing but purr, leaning down to nuzzle at your neck as you watched him in shock.

“Matesprit. I’m red for you (Y/N), havven’t I been obvvious enough?”


End file.
